The Getz files
by CALLEN37
Summary: Nate wrote files on the team before he left. What did he write in them, what was his take on each member of NCIS : Office of Special Projects. All from Nate's POV. Cant find a genre to cover it so going with an Introspective.
1. Deeks, Martin A

The Getz files.

Deeks. Martin A.

Personal observations about the staff at OSP: Los Angeles.

These files have been compiled by me, Dr. Nate Getz in the hopes that if anyone takes over my role as operational psychologist you can use these to get a more in-depth look at the inner workings of the team.

This is not to say that I feel that anyone replacing me would be less competent than I am, however the team itself are not exactly forthcoming with information and these insights and observations have been gathered over a few years and may help my replacement in getting a head's up on the team quicker.

Ok so where to start.

Firstly congratulations on taking over, I hope I have retired, maybe gotten married with a few kids and not killed on one of Hetty's secret projects…

The team; itself have been through a lot in the last five years and as such are more of a cohesive unit than most teams I've worked with. They will be resistant to any form of, as they call it; 'Messing with their heads' so any psychoanalyzing that needs to be done needs to be sneaky. (Callen's term not mine) otherwise you will never get your reports done on time.

* * *

OK The team.

I will start with our newest member, Martin Andrew Deeks.

Born Martin John Brandel, Deeks as he is called is the newest member to the team, still an LAPD liaison, Hetty hopes he will see the 'error of his ways' and join NCIS full time.

Deeks was born to an alcoholic father and a young mother, Gordon John Brandel; Deeks' father was shot by Deeks when he was eleven years old saving his mother, Mary Deeks from the beating of his father. The court reports state that Brandel was an abusive alcoholic who regularly beat his wife and child. He was sentenced to 4 years for attempted murder and was paroled in late 1993, in early 1994 apparently whilst still searching for his wife and son, (Something Mr. Deeks does not know); he was killed in a head on collision with a truck. Brandel was eight times over the drink drive limit when he died.

Deeks and his mother moved to a refuge when Brandel was originally arrested and Mary Deeks got a small two room apartment in downtown Reseda where Marty would help his mother by working after school doing various odd jobs and paid his own way through college. He officially changed his name to Martin Andrew Deeks on his twelve birthday.

Mary Deeks still lives in the same apartment as she is an agoraphobic and Deeks visits her three times a week with groceries and news. He himself still lives within a mile of his mother's house.

Deeks became a lawyer, he tells people it was to help right the wrongs he saw in the system, according to his transcripts from college it is said his main reason for studying law was to make sure his father didn't get released from prison as he threatened to kill Ms Deeks and Marty when he was released.

Deeks was disillusioned with law having found he couldn't sue his own father for spousal abuse and child abuse and a glitch in the system meant that he was released early. Deeks decided if he couldn't stop them after they became criminals he would stop them before by becoming a police officer.

Deeks' upbringing, meant that despite the fact his mother loved him he was neglected from the age of eleven upwards and spent a significant amount of time on the streets, there were reports of him working underage in a strip club, but I haven't been able to get Deeks to talk about that yet. But these experiences did come in handy in so much as when taking on an undercover Job with LAPD Deeks can be so good that once or twice the team haven't even noticed him and that is an achievement.

* * *

Deeks has an extremely generous nature, spending his days off working with the homeless, a fact I think the team is unaware of. At one point he sold his car to help Eric a teammate afford a pony toy for teammate Sam Hanna's daughter's Christmas present, even though there is underlying tension between Sam Hanna and Deeks.

Deeks has been drawn to his partner, Kensi Blye, I'm not sure if there are romantic feelings between the two of them yet however I can say the sparks are there, I'm not sure if this is one of those 'happy accidents' of Hetty's but that will remain to be seen.

Deeks when he is well and not hurt will talk a lot… Beware when something happens and he stops talking, when he is hurt he hurts deeply, his experiences as a child mean that he will not turn to the team in times of trouble but will seek solace alone. He hasn't shaken off the feeling he is inferior to the team due to the fact he is still LAPD. But he will not allow himself to fully join with the group. I feel this may be due in some part to the constant sniping of Sam Hanna. I am not sure why he doesn't fully trust Deeks but he doesn't and I fear that this may break the team if it goes unresolved.

Sam and Deeks do work well together however the undercurrent of trust is tenuous between them; Deeks has said that he feels he needs to prove himself to Agent Hanna, although sometimes he has hinted that he wishes Sam would trust him and not the persona Deeks exudes on occasion.

NOTE: When Deeks was shot, as a diversion to get to Kensi, Sam Hanna took a significant amount of time during Deeks' rehab to teach him how to cover his tracks better and take better care of himself. I feel that this mentoring meant that Deeks has unconsciously placed Sam in the role of surrogate father and this has scared him, occasionally when Sam has raised his voice or moved I have seen Detective Deeks flinch although he immediately covered this with humor. I think he may be frightened of disappointing the man or letting the team down. Although Deeks cares a lot about Kensi and Callen and the rest of the team, He constantly feels the need to prove himself to Sam.

Like Agent Callen, Mr. Deeks is a very deep individual who keeps his heart close to his chest. He also like Agent Callen has Operations Manager Henrietta Lange down as their emergency medical contact.

Deeks and Agent Callen have a kind of camaraderie that is unspoken. Deeks will put himself on the line for his team leader and the team time and again.

Nate shut the first file and sighed. One down and six more to go…


	2. Hanna, Sam

Hanna Sam.

Sam is the only married member of the team.

He was an Ex-SEAL and although he will deny this it is a big part of who he is. He is fiercely loyal and protective of his team.

A few years ago a young probationary agent whom Sam had taken too was lost; The Agent Dominic Vail had joined just after Mr. Callen was shot in a drive by shooting which Sam witnessed. Sam had some issues with not being able to stop Agent Callen being shot but with Callen living he and Sam got past the worst of it.

Dominic Vail was kidnapped on his way home from work, Sam hadn't gotten around to giving him the, vary your route pep talk, which if Sam like you…you will get…and at length. Although it is good advice so I suggest you listen.

During the time the younger agent was missing Sam lost a good friend, Moe. He won't talk about him and I suggest you don't press that one, although when he does mention Moe, listen.

Sam tends to 'mother' Callen and although he protests I think he may like it a little.

The only member of the team Sam does have issues with is Deeks. I think Sam's issues have to do with the fact that Deeks hasn't allowed himself to fully become a member of the team.

Trust is important to Sam; it is without a doubt, the cornerstone to who he is.

* * *

Sam is the eldest of five and the son of a single parent. His mother raised him and his brother and sisters in a small house in downtown LA. From all accounts his father was a joker, he used to make the family laugh, but he wouldn't commit to the family and up and left his mother. I think that Sam feels like Deeks is cut from the same cloth and Deeks' refusal to sign the paperwork to join NCIS is seen by Sam as a refusal to commit and as such Sam is trying to keep Deeks at 'arms length' from his family. Not only was this his work family but from all accounts there a slight from Sam to Deeks when Sam and Callen asked Kensi to babysit Sam's daughter. Sam refused to have Deeks anywhere near his daughter.

From Sam's part this was a catalyst, Deeks' behavior plus his refusal to join the team, I think Sam didn't want his daughter to meet and bond with Deeks like she has with Callen and Kensi to the point where they are her aunt and uncle, if Deeks wasn't going to always be on the team.

Deeks however feels that Sam thinks because of his abusive past that Sam is under the impression that Deeks will be like his father and be a risk to his child.

Hopefully they will both find a way to come together, I have suggested a dual session with them and both however, have refused.

* * *

Sam on Callen.

I am putting this in here separately as Sam is Callen's partner and that is a whole separate dynamic. Callen doesn't trust, this is a fact, when you see his file you will see he hasn't had a partner in some time. Neither will tell me what it was that made Callen trust Sam or vice versa. But the fact is that Callen trusts Sam and Sam can appreciate that fact.

Sam, the father, worries about Callen all the time. Callen has no family, except what he has built with Sam over the last five years. Although Sam is allowed closer to Callen than the others Sam is still kept at arm's length.

Sam will however go above and beyond when it comes to curbing his partners' tendency to get himself into trouble.

Recently there was an incident where Hetty was missing and Callen tried to go all 'lone wolf' (Not a technical term but one you will hear applied to Callen a lot) Sam took it upon himself to follow Callen when he quit… (In the files as a leave of absence) and followed him to Romania to save Hetty, while there Callen found out some things about himself. According to Sam, when the others left to go home Callen refused to leave. Understanding Callen's need to find out about his family, Sam stayed with Callen a further week. When it came time to come home Callen tried to run and as I understand it Sam Handcuffed Callen and carried him unconscious on the plane for the flight back to the US.

Callen however says he was drunk and Sam just made sure he made his flight.

(Note here…Callen never EVER drinks enough to get drunk.)

Sam and Callen didn't talk for a week after they got back, as they are wont to do from time to time, but they never leave a Friday in between making up. Something Sam once said about if Callen is alone on the weekend without Sam to watch his back he may get shot so they make up on a Friday.

Nate sat back and read and re-read the file. He smiled as he thought of how much trouble Sam would give whomever was taking over from him.

He placed Sam's file in the in tray and reached over for the next….


	3. Blye Kensi M

Chapter 3 – Blye K. M.

Grabbing a coffee Nate sat down and opened the file again…

Blye. Kensi M.

Kensi Marie Blye is the only female member of the field team.

This however is not a drawback; she can hold her own in most situations. She is the only child of a Marine who was murdered when she was fifteen, this was a major catalyst in her life and she spent nearly a year afterwards on the streets having run away from Child services when they came to put her into care. She was from what she has told me a Tom-boy as a child and liked to work with her father on cars he is also the person who taught her to hunt, track and shoot.

With an American father and a Portuguese/American Mother Kensi has a dual nationality and also speaks fluent Portuguese which is a help in her work.

Recently Kensi was reunited with her mother Julia Feldman who left her and her father when she was a child, this coupled with the loss of her father and the rejection by her fiancé gave Kensi a fear of being abandoned, this fear came to light when her partner Dominic Vail was kidnapped and then killed. She did not handle the loss of her partner well and it took an intervention by Agent Callen and myself to stop Kensi breaking completely.

* * *

Kensi has commitment issues, which leads to her having lots of first dates but not many seconds, Having had a disastrous relationship with a former Marine called Jack, who suffered from PTSD and jilted her she has found it hard to trust men romantically, however, since the introduction of Marty Deeks onto the team Kensi has opened up a lot to the possibility of love.

Her relationship with Deeks both personally and professionally has been a rocky one. They met while they were both undercover, Kensi for NCIS and Deeks for LAPD as Jason Wyler. Kensi told me how she felt something for him right away but didn't want to admit it, I will say that for Kensi to admit that to me did take two years after she and Deeks became partners and she was slightly drunk. However her feelings whether she will admit them sober or not, are a large part of why she and Detective Deeks click as partners.

The only problem they both have is self esteem, Both seem to feel that they are not good enough for each other romantically but are both better than each other professionally and spend their working time trying to outdo each other, which makes for a great team as no matter how competitive the pair of them get they will be the first to rush to the others defense if one of them is slighted.

Her relationship with Sam is like that of a big brother, he is the first to worry about her and the last to scold if she does something wrong. However with Sam's treatment of Deeks recently Kensi has gone cold towards him. Sam was second on the team and when Kensi joined took it upon himself to train her up, He is enamored with her firearms skills and the fact that she can lip read is also an advantage in his eyes. However he does not approve of Deeks being her partner and this has caused some friction within the team.

* * *

Kensi had only ever wanted to work in NCIS, her main goal was to find her father's murderers however since accomplishing that task with the help of assistant Director Owen Granger, she has continued to remain as an Agent and still gives the job her best. Kensi is the only member of the team that Hetty did not actively recruit although I do not doubt that she had a hand in Agent Callen's choice of her.

Kensi came onto Agent Callen's radar during an undercover mission for the CIA, Agent Callen was partnered with her for a period of three months, although the mission itself is classified, I do know from what they both could tell me, that Kensi was just out of FLETC when she was sent on the assignment and that she and Callen became close. All Callen will tell me is he won't date women with their own set of handcuffs after they worked together and then he smiles and that's all I am able to get out of him, except he has referred to her as his favorite agent in the past…again with that smile that means he and she know more about that than they will probably ever tell. All I do know is that they both work well together and if there was anything between them, it is long over now and the first thing Callen did after being partnered with Agent Hanna and told to form an elite team was pick Kensi Blye for his team, so whatever happened on that mission, Kensi definitely proved herself as Callen has difficulty in trusting, but trusts Kensi completely.

Kensi has an aptitude that rivals Eric's on computers although she has backed Eric up in OPS on occasion her forte is definitely undercover work.

Kensi herself is a fiercely loyal woman especially where her team members are concerned; she will put herself in the line of fire for any member of her team, although some of this is due to the fact that she has stated she will not ever lose another team member again. She needs the reassurance she gets from Callen, the stability she feels from Sam and the safety she gets from Deeks.

The one relationship that has recently become important to Kensi is Nell, Nell is the only other female that Kensi interacts with inside and outside work on a regular basis apart from Hetty, Nell is like a sister to her and more than once the pair of them have been seen in cahoots with each other, more often than not plotting practical jokes against the boys. Although this should not be taken as them 'messing about' but a way that between cases the team blows off steam and reinforces the group bonds that keep them together.

* * *

Nate sat back and closed his folder again. He looked down and smiled as he heard Nell giggle from downstairs she called him and he locked up the folder in the desk and went down to join her.


	4. Callen G

Chapter 4 – Callen G.

Nate leant over the railing and watched as the team below went over the details of their latest case Kensi and Deeks were interacting well together Sam was albeit reluctantly taking Deeks' side in the argument that He and Kensi were having and Callen was sitting back watching them all. With a start, Nate realized that Callen was watching him watch them. With a small smile Nate shook his head in wonder and walked back to his office and opened his laptop;

* * *

Callen G.

That's it, just G….no first name just the letter. Not because the man is vain, far from it, he just doesn't know. Before you waste time digging through files hoping to find it… Don't, it isn't there. He doesn't know it, we don't know it, and not even Hetty knows what Callen's first name is.

Callen is an enigma even to himself.

There are things we do know about him, most of which we and he discovered in the last few years.

His birthday is 11th March 1970. This he didn't tell anyone until a case with his partner involving a dead man whose niece had been kidnapped by her father. Up until three years ago he had never celebrated his birthday, his team has made it a point to make sure he celebrates each year since then.

His mother's name was Clara and she was killed on a beach in Romania when Callen was four or five. We found this out when Hetty went to Romania to try to absolve Callen from a gypsy blood feud. Callen had a sister Amy who died when she was eleven.

For Callen family is important, he grew up in the welfare system having no first name and no knowledge of who he was or any information about his family until two years ago, living in thirty seven foster homes and even more group homes and times where he ran away from the system and lived on the streets. In fact until Hetty purchased one of Callen's ex-foster homes, (The one he spent the longest time in and was, he admits happiest in) and made him sign the lease, he had never really had a home.

* * *

He won't talk to you at all if you make him… not that it stops me trying but I still bang my head against the brick wall that is Callen's emotions.

Not that Callen is emotionless at all. In fact he feels things intensely.

He worries for the safety of his team constantly. He has trust issues, due to his upbringing this is to be expected of all the team only three people have made it past his defenses to know the real Callen. Sam, he has been Callen's partner for just over five years and watching them has been likened to watching an old married couple. I don't agree. Sam seems to have a more parental role when it comes to Callen's health or safety. Sam is actually the only parent on the team and he was very instrumental in making sure that Callen stayed in the hospital for the required amount of time when Callen was shot five times in a drive by shooting. Having no family meant that Callen had no real next of kin, although his paperwork states Hetty, when Callen was shot. Hetty was on assignment out of the country and Sam stepped in as Callen's next of kin.

* * *

Growing up Callen has always been alone and has only had himself to watch out for his well-being, fundamentally being alone is his safe space. Callen knows he can only rely on himself. It has taken him years to let others in. Kensi broke down that wall when they worked together while Callen was still with the CIA and Kensi had just finished FLETC with NCIS. (Still to this day I don't know what happened and no amount of asking Callen gets anything more out of him than a smirk.) Although he is more protective with her than any other member of the field team, however this may be due to her being the only girl on the team.

Occasionally he will let the odd remark about his childhood slip out. He is very guarded about what he went through as a child, I know he was abused (Physical he has admitted too, once or twice he has let out a hint of something more but he has never really talked in-depth about it), when he has talked about his foster families, he has only ever mentioned two he liked, one was the Rostov's a Russian family with a small daughter that Callen went to live with in 1983 just after his thirteenth birthday. He was with them for about three months it was one of his longest placements and while there he learnt the basics of the Russian language and the Cyrillic alphabet. (N.B. This is the home that Hetty arranged for Callen to buy finally giving him a roof of his own, even if he has never actually fully furnished the place.)

A little known fact and one not freely shared amongst the team is that at fifteen Callen for a while was fostered by Hetty, he had a foster father who got him hooked on drugs stating that it made the kids more compliant. This was the same foster father that killed a child while in his care. Although Callen has mentioned the boy, Jason Tedrow once or twice it has only been on the rare occasion he has let his guard down. Callen was very close to Jason and his death hit him hard as he felt guilty for being unable to save him. Callen spent a month with Hetty as he detoxed from the cocktail of drugs he had been force fed and grew close to Hetty during this time. When I asked Hetty about she has said that Callen did tell her all about it and she was confident that if 'Mr. Callen ever felt the need to share, I'm sure he would with you.' To date he hasn't felt that need.

Having said that he has never talked about his time with her in-depth, neither has she, however Callen did let slip that he still has a room in one of her houses. He has on occasion referred to Hetty as 'mom', when the office is empty I have overheard them talking on occasion and they do have a mother and son relationship although neither would I think admit to it except to themselves. It is, I think the reason that Callen gets away with pushing Hetty as much as he does, even to the point of pick-pocketing the Director of NCIS to relieve him of Hetty's resignation when Agent Vail died.

* * *

Callen feels close to his team, as close as he will let them get anyway. It took him a long time to trust Sam and although he doesn't admit it, he does like the fact his partner looks out for his well-being even if at times he doesn't understand why. He did come to me a few years ago, when Sam brought him his first birthday card after learning that Callen had never received one. He walked into my office unsure about what to do on receiving the card and was scared about what to do if he received any more that day. Do not take this as a weakness of his by any means, Callen is an exceptional agent instantly able to become anyone he needs to be, however having been denied a normal family upbringing small things like how to act when people show you they care and offer you a birthday card, is totally alien to him. Sam pushed Callen into things that are good for him, such as participating in group events and resting when he gets injured making sure he realizes that he is a valuable asset to the team, and keeping himself safe and healthy is as important as keeping any other member of the team safe.

Deeks' relationship with Callen is newer than the others. The one thing Deeks does that none of the others do for Callen is the fact that he gets under his skin, like a younger brother. Deeks will without realizing it make Callen smile, once or twice he's even made Callen laugh. Callen empathizes with Deeks having read his file as Senior Agent he knew about Deeks' childhood and once or twice I have heard them comparing childhood notes. This is a good thing and both have been healing for their pasts by it.

Callen was overprotective with Deeks when he came on the team having just lost Dom and managed to stop the team from fracturing after his loss.

* * *

If anything I would say Callen's only weak spot left now is his quest to find his father and his name, it is an area where if anyone outside of this agency knew about how important his search for them is and how much it means to him, and I hope that he receives a better outcome on that than he did when he finally found out about his mother.

Nate looked sadly at the file he closed on his desk, it had been the hardest one to write, there was so much he wanted to say about Callen, so much he wanted his successor to know, and so much he wanted to keep hidden due to his friendship with the man. He hoped that when the time came and Callen found all he was seeking that he could be around to help his friend.


	5. Jones Nell

Chapter 5 Jones, N.

Nate sipped his tea and looked out of the window in his office to his sisters in the pool in the backyard; His mother lay by the pool soaking up the Los Angeles sunshine. He smiled as his little sisters waved the youngest still in college. His father, the man who was also the father of one of his sisters looked on, smiling at both girls as he lit up the grill for the evening BBQ they were planning.

Nate closed the blinds and took a deep breath as he started writing.

* * *

Jones, Nell.

I love Nell and if you upset her in any way I will come back and deal with you.

He grinned and wiped the line out….I should start that again. He thought.

* * *

Jones. Nell.

Out of the whole group, Nell is different.

I am NOT her psychologist, I could not be. She does however see Dr. Tyler the other NCIS psychologist who is based in San Diego. This is not because I am incompetent, or anything like that…I am her brother….(He grinned imagining the reaction if that news ever got out.)

Well to be precise I am her half brother we share the same mother but she has a different father.

THIS IS (Kind of) CLASSIFIED!

My mother Sabrina Getz was a DEA operative in Guadalajara, Mexico.

During a mission in 1985, my mother was chasing an Arms dealer from the IRA; whose name was Thomas Jones. He was selling Arms to the Medellin Colombian drugs cartel. My mother was sent to infiltrate the cartel which she had done the year before, meeting Jones she had a relationship with him and to sell her cover had to sleep with him. Unfortunately there was a complication and my mother became pregnant, due to her strong Catholic upbringing she decided to have my sister and when she was six months pregnant my mother's handler died. Nell was born in Colombia but thanks to some string pulling (Hetty), she has a full American passport. I do not know all the details of the operation only that by the time I was 17, my mother made it out of Colombia with my four year old sister in tow. Nell looks a lot like her father and inherited his looks, the red hair and the short stature from him; the green eyes are all my mothers.

When Nell arrived in the United States with my mother she spoke little to know English, but she did speak fluent Spanish, My mother's cover had not allowed her to teach Nell more than a few words of English. Although my father had trouble accepting her at first, my parent's marriage survived the tension and Nell became a beloved member of our family with my parents adding to the mix with our younger sister Natalie who was born in 1992.

Graduating college in 2006 Nell was recruited due to her ability with computers and her language skills to work for the CIA. However during an argument with my mother Nell decided to 'use' the CIA database to see if she could track down her father. Her supervisor found out and Nell was fired. Luckily working with Hetty meant I could put in a good word for her.

Nell found out her biological father was killed in a car bombing in 1993 in Bogotá and what he had done for a living meant that she had a strengthened resolve to fight against crime and needing a job, I called Hetty.

Hetty knew my mother and the circumstances of Nell's birth and despite the fact that she has Attention Deficit Disorder, my sister has an extremely high IQ, she topped the testing at 192. Hetty insisted that she come and work with us at NCIS.

Although Nell hasn't been told Hetty has divulged to me that she is grooming Nell to take over her position eventually.

* * *

Nell is a type A personality and likes to dominate a conversation her ADD means that she constantly feels the need to finish the sentences of people she admires, She does although she won't admit it, have a slight crush on Eric, and I think he on her as well. I first noticed it when she tried to use me to make Eric jealous when she first started working here. I have also seen her finishing his sentences. I won't tell her I approve of him…yet, but I do; Nat…our younger sister posted an online dating page for Nell and it accidentally came up in OPS during a case. Although Nell was mortified, Eric read it and brought Nell DVD on American football, (Which until she had watched it Nell hated!), as Nat had put in her profile that she loved football.

Nell is fiercely loyal, both to her family and the team and especially to Hetty to whom she feels she owes her second chance.

Nell and Kensi being the two women on the team have bonded well, with the pair of them going out for drinks on a regular basis after work and Nell has been showing Kensi the finer points of gardening, being green fingered like our mother; and Kensi showing Nell how to maintain her car and spotting her during her practices on the shooting range. I have even heard that they both discuss Deeks and Eric during Movie nights at Nell's apartment. (Something I'm glad she NEVER invites me to.)

Nell and Deeks have a close friendship too, although I am sure that some of that is so she can get Intel for Kensi for their girly nights in. But I do trust Deeks with her and I know he as well as the other members of the team will protect her when she is in the field.

Callen and Sam tend to treat her like a little sister….if only they knew what a handful of a sister she really is…But they do listen to her expertise when it comes to computers and thanks to all her research on her childhood she is also an expert in the culture and cartels of South America. Her size is an issue when it comes to my little sister. If there is one thing you want to avoid…it's calling her short. She is sneaky with revenge and it usually involves hacking if she does the last guy who called her short, Bobby Mackey in the eleventh grade was never seen again, and with the team behind her now…it is definitely something to avoid.

Although I can't give you access to her records; know this… My little sister is loved by all the team and they would go all out to defend her as she is their youngest sister too!

He smiled at that as he looked at what he had written and closed the file.

Nell called him down for dinner and with a smile Nate left the room to spend the evening with his family.


	6. Beale, Eric

A/N Thank you for your reviews. Ok so some of you didn't like Nell and Nate being brother and sister, well...:P *Shrugs* there isn't too much about them so I just thought I'd have some fun, I don't really think they would be brother and sister, but ya gotta admit, ya never saw it coming and I do so love to keep y'all on your toes. :)

Disclaimer, if ya can catch me ya can head-slap me!

* * *

Chapter 6 Beale, Eric.

Walking back into his office Nate started writing when the sound of Eric's whistle sounded throughout the building calling the team to OPS. Nate smiled hearing the team banter as they walked up the stairs past his office door to tackle their latest case.

He opened his laptop and started a new document, although he had written a few of his files by hand, this one needed to be on a word document. He felt it appropriate.

Beale, Eric.

Eric Beale is one of the most trustworthy men I know, he has the technical ability to drain every bank account in America and the morals not to.

Born in 1977 he is the third youngest on the team and fashion wise the one with the most leeway, Not that he has much fashion sense and he will take a bit of getting used to, as I can honestly say I have never seen him in pants or shoes. He wears board shorts and flip flops to work. This is not a mental issue, Eric, when he is not sleeping, at work or desperately trying to get Nell to say yes to a date is surfing. He surfs every morning before work and his mood will, as Hetty has remarked, Rise and fall with the swells. However when the surf is really good, it is all the team can do to keep both Eric and Deeks (Our other resident surfer) in the building.

I should add that if there is a case both men turn into total professionals, all thoughts of surf will take a back seat to solving a case.

* * *

Eric doesn't talk much about his family. I do know that when Eric was younger he contracted German Measles and for a year lost his hearing and had to have grommets fitted he also damaged his eyesight a little and has to now wear glasses, he was sent to a school for the deaf when he was seven and was taught to hear again as his hearing didn't go away entirely, while he was there he learnt sign language to talk to his best friend Scott who was deaf as well. While he lost his hearing his father brought him his first computer and Eric discovered his love of the computer.

By the time he was fourteen he had his hearing back and was in mainstream schooling, he focused solely on his studies as his father would buy him a new computer part for each A grade he received.

Eric is from a German/American background; his grandfather was a German scientist who came over in the war and worked for the Americans in return for citizenship, Eric learned to love science from his grandfather, but learned to hate weapons. He has gone into the field twice and refuses to carry a firearm. He has said it is not just because of the ideals he has learnt from his grandfather, but also because he is afraid the loud noise would damage his hearing again.

If anyone can be said to truly love their job it is Eric, he is the first one in, in the morning and the last one out a night. (Excepting when Callen is between homes and sleeps on the couch in the bullpen).

* * *

Eric doesn't interact with the team as much as Nell does even though they work in the same department, whereas Nell will join the team for drinks more often than not, Eric will have something to do so he can't attend.

I can see from the way I have occasionally caught him watching the team before he calls them that he would like to be 'in' with them but although he gets on with them he feels overpowered by Callen and Sam on occasion. Once laughingly referring to an incident where he tried to fit in with them by saying 'the geeky kid can't play with the cool kids?' although he looked like he was laughing it off I could tell it genuinely hurt him. He has never told the team about his childhood and how on returning to mainstream school he was bullied and he buried himself in his school work instead.

Nell is his best friend at OSP as they both have similar interests and are partners at work. He has felt a bit jealous when Nell sent herself flowers but he seems to feel she is too good for him as a romantic interest partner and has remarked to me that maybe Nell would fall for the Alpha male type like Callen.

Deeks isn't in Eric's eyes a threat to his as yet unrequited hopes for Nell and they do spend time together outside of work, they both surf and Eric has said that Deeks, not being a full federal agent doesn't treat Eric as a second class Tech. Although I have yet to see Sam or Callen do that overtly Eric feels he is not as good as them as they are both type 'A' personalities and do tend to dominate the room they are in.

* * *

However any self esteem issues Eric has disappear the second he is in front of a keyboard. Director Vance has described Eric as 'the best there is' when it comes to anything technical related, although he would never say that in front of special Agent McGee from Washington, who I have seen work, there isn't much the pair of them cannot do on the internet.

At 18 Eric, 'Broke' the internet, his words. He actually hacked into the newly developed web and overloaded the system so much the whole internet had to be taken offline and rebooted, this was how he came onto Hetty's radar, She managed to get the CIA charges against him dropped and trained him for this job.

In my opinion he is without a doubt the best hacker I have ever seen; luckily he uses his skills for good now. His IQ is about twenty points lower than Nell's which is still higher than the rest of the teams, except maybe Hetty's although no one has had the guts to ask her what hers is.

Nate closed his folder as he heard Eric and Nell laughing from Ops, The team had left and Hetty had left early. Walking out of his office he stuck his head in ops to find Nell and Eric playing Call of Duty on the big screen. Nell turned and saw him and silently smiled and put her finger to her mouth.

Nate nodded and went downstairs and headed home for the day.


	7. Lange, H

A/N Thank you for the response to this story, I love the reviews, alerts and Favorites. Well we are up to the penultimate chapter of the Getz files...the big question, who is last...? I promise I won't leave you waiting too long for an answer.

Disclaimer, NOT MINE only things I own, a Marine, a kid, a puppy a laptop and a surfboard, and ya can't have em.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Lange, H.

Nate walked into his office, turned locked the door, closed the blinds and moved to his desk… of all the files he had to write this one, this one would be the hardest. This one, if he got it wrong could make or break his career, or worse he could end up being stalked by a four foot ninja for the rest of his life.

Taking a drink from his coffee mug, he opened his laptop sent a quick prayer to the heavens, to any God that would listen and started typing.

Note to whoever reads this…For God's sake make totally sure you're alone.

* * *

Lange, Henrietta.

Now I'm not saying she is dangerous, although she is. (I will explain as I go through.)

Before I start you should know in short, (Not a pun!) **Hetty knows EVERYTHING!**

I have no idea how she does it, I had Nell check for bugs in OPS and in the Bullpen, but she found nothing, not even the smallest listening device, yet if you wish to have a private conversation and you want to keep it from Hetty, Eric has suggested that the only way to do that is **leave the planet.**

* * *

Hetty Lange, our fearless (And I truly, mostly mean that.) leader. She was born on February 29th 1948.

She took over early 2009 from the late Lara Macy as operations manager after Agent Callen was shot and Macy left her position, there was some talk of her pressuring Macy to leave so she could be closer to keep an eye on Agent Callen; although that is just scuttlebutt.

Out of all the staff at the office of special projects I would say that Hetty has had the most distinguished career so far, Most of what I know is from what she herself has told me as most of her file is classified.

Hetty is an accomplished linguist speaking at least ten languages fluently; she is also proficient in most forms of martial arts.

For the love of God, Do not let her size fool you.

Out of everyone in the building she is, without a doubt the most dangerous. Nobody who has any sense will underestimate her and rumor has it no one has lived to do it twice.

I tell you this to inform you not to scare you, if you don't cross her she can be a formidable ally and will put everything on the line to have your back.

An example this is how she see her agents, she is the epitome of the mother Hen. She will fight for anyone on her team, or under her command.

It is said that she personally recruited Agent Callen to NCIS and pulled strings to get him partnered with Sam Hanna.

After she joined she recruited Agent Dominic Vail, after his death she quit, according to Agent Callen this was because Agent Vail was the second person she had recruited that died on her watch, the first, an Agent Sullivan who died years ago was a mystery. Callen however 'swiped' her resignation from the Director's pocket and managed to talk her into staying for now.

However she did resign when Agent Callen was compromised by a blood feud against his family. Hetty, it is unsure whether her claim to the Comescu's was real or an assignment from the CIA, (I am leaning towards the latter) resigned, took a fake death certificate and traveled to Romania to meet Alexa Comescu and convince her that Agent Callen, the last of his line, was dead. Unfortunately, Agent Hunter who had been assigned by Hetty to take over her job as operations manager and Director Vance, failed to keep the whole team from quitting and following her, first to Poland and then onto Romania to try to save her.

* * *

The relationships she has with different members of the team are complicated; I think some of it depends on their background:

Sam…

Sam and Hetty had a Nephew/Aunt relationship as is evidenced by the way he likes to keep her happy but does trust her with the until recently secret that he was married with children. Being the only member of the team with a family, she likes to play 'aunt' on occasion to his children and does I am told spoil them although not too much.

Kensi and Deeks…

Hetty saw a spark when Deeks 'officially' came on her radar as Jason Wyler, during an undercover operation and immediately requested his file from LAPD. Over the years she has supported the 'thing' that has been growing between the two agents, without overtly pushing them together, she helped Kensi when she was accused of the murder of the people who had murdered her father and with the support of Owen Granger managed to clear her name and helped her reunite with her mother. Deeks I feel that Hetty knew about him long before Kensi, Sam and Callen met him. She has occasionally known things about Deeks' childhood that he hasn't mentioned to others. Such as his ability to play the violin, however like I said who knows how Hetty knows anything…it's a universal mystery. However she did know about Deeks' shooting his father when he was eleven and allowed her name to be put down as his next of kin, she has taken an Aunt/matchmaker role with them both as well.

Callen…

Her relationship with Callen is complicated.

Hetty did at one point foster Callen for a while as a teenager, as I have said in Callen's file.

Hetty was the CIA Agent charged with rescuing Callen's mother, himself and his sister from the beach in Romania, unfortunately she was ordered not to turn up and I think blames herself for the situation Callen found himself in. They have a mother/son relationship and although he will for her own good or for the good of the team disobey her, she is, he told me his one weakness, when she was threatened he did all he could to ensure her safety. When she left and went to Romania to try to save him from the Comescu's he didn't hesitate in leaving a job he loved to go and save her.

The Director asked me if this was just because Hetty was an exceptional manager, I said yes, but to be honest I think It was because Callen needed to save his mother. I have after hours when they thought they were alone, heard Callen refer to Hetty as Mom and Hetty to refer to Callen in conversation as my boy or son. Occasionally she has been on the phone and called him our boy or our son…I wonder who she was talking to but when I have asked she hasn't answered me.

Nell and Eric.

Eric, she found when he 'broke' the internet as a teenager, she has told me that she brought him to the directors attention when they were setting up the office of special projects and after securing his immunity from prosecution she had him hired to NCIS. He doesn't talk much about his background, but Hetty knows more about him that anyone else and I think she knows how to sign as I have seen her sign the odd word to Eric usually to get a point across; Sometimes, just to pass a message across the bullpen without shouting.

Nell…Well, I approached Hetty when Nell was fired from the CIA for Hacking, it turned out she already knew about her and had already met with a view to hiring her as a partner for Eric. Also, I think she is quietly grooming my little sister to take over when she retires.

* * *

Hetty has a colorful past, she has worked with the CIA and other agencies as a cold war spy. Although most of her exploits are classified she subscribes to the old school rules of spying. She has probably while undercover worked in the film industry as a costumier and has 'dated' the likes of George Hamilton, and Frank Sinatra. She has (It is rumored) more contacts than any agent in the business and more pull with world leaders than the US president.

She has published a novel, although the only copy I could ever find is in her office and I haven't had the guts to ask to borrow it. She has multiple homes and identities, to be honest, I'm not even sure if Hetty is her real name, but at least Sam can't give her grief about security.

She also has a pilot license and is licensed to fly jets. The last time I know she flew, was just before Christmas when she used her 'influence' to co-pilot a jet to an aircraft carrier so Sam could get home to his children for Christmas morning, 'her official excuse' truth was she hasn't spent a Christmas without Callen since he was fifteen and couldn't bear to be separated from him. I do know he appreciated the way she managed that.

The only other thing I think you should know about Hetty Lange, and it is the most important point. She loves tea. Not tea from a vending machine or a tea bag, but real tea brewed in a pot from leaves, her teapots in her office are not for decoration, and there are different pots for different types of tea. You will know if she has accepted you when she asks you to join her for a cup of tea.

DO NOT SAY NO!

* * *

Nate let out a small laugh at the last line and closed up his computer, all his evaluations finally done.

He walked past Nell flashing her, a quick smile as she headed to OPS in the middle of a case and he headed home before sending the notes on tomorrow.


	8. Getz, N

A/N Thank you for all of your reviews to the last chapter and for my special reviewer who kindly pointed out that Prague was in the Czech Republic, Oops my bad. :P OK so most of you who guessed who got left out got it right and here is the last chapter of The Getz Files.

Disclaimer, I did own it, only I left it in Poland and when I got back the country had moved...but it'll turn up eventually!

* * *

Chapter 8 – Getz, N.

No sooner had Nate walked down the stairs; then Nell walked into his office. She knew that Nate was preparing an overview file on the whole team and she couldn't resist a peek. She knew it was breaking protocol, but she only looked at the file with her name on to see what her brother thought about her.

Looking at the file and the covering letter Nate had written to go in it she realized that someone's profile was missing.

Sending a mass text message she sat down to write, knowing in a few hours her plan should pull itself off perfectly.

* * *

Getz, N.

Nell: Nate is my big brother; he always has my back even when I make a fool of myself. I have a 'thing' for Eric and being the perfect big brother that he is, he covered for me when I flirted with Nate to get Eric jealous knowing immediately what was going on he never let on, to this day I don't think that anyone has any real idea about our relationship, but I know that he will always have my back when needed. This is the man whose job you are replacing, I know if he has picked you to take his place you must be at least half the man he is, so I will welcome you to the team. Just know that Nate has been the backbone of our team for a while, no matter how bad things got we all knew that we could go to him for a comforting word or just to rant about another team member or our own shortcomings if needed, Nate never betrayed that trust and we know you won't either. This is not to make you feel bad be I thought you would like to know our opinions of the man you are replacing.

* * *

Eric: Nate Getz is like the floating agony aunt, if you have a problem he knows that you need him and he just tends to turn up, it's not like I have to go to an office or anything. I actually hate offices, but if I've had a bad day, Nate will either offer to spot me so I can go surfing or he will play World of War craft with me a online role-playing game I play to relax. Sometimes we talk and sometimes we just hang, and chat, but however he does it Nate always manages to make me feel better.

* * *

Hetty: As opposed as I am to the fact that Miss Jones has seen fit to rifle through Mr. Getz's personal papers, I do agree with her that this is a good idea. The man you are replacing has been indispensable to the team throughout the years, and as pleased as I am that he is moving on to bigger and better things, I agree with Miss Jones that it would bode well for you to understand the man whose shoes you are to fill. Mr. Getz was our operational psychologist with this team that is more of a challenge that a vocational calling. None of the team like to be psychoanalyzed and in Mr. Getz's own words 'sometimes pinning the team down for their yearly evaluations is like locking a rabid dog and a feral cat in the same room and hoping they will listen to each other.' A few of our team exemplify that role exactly I look forward to seeing how you will handle them. Mr. Getz had his own inimitable style when dealing with each member his style of dealing with each and every one of them has been unique. Mr. Getz see's himself on the periphery of the team, preferring where possible to be an observer, which is quite frankly when he is working exactly where the team likes him, however he has managed to breach the gap between outsider and team member and has participated in a few team building events, which he organized but let the team think mostly it was my idea, I assume that was his way of getting them all to go, but he did tell me that he learned a lot about the team by participating in these events; In my opinion, a very shrewd move on his part.

* * *

Sam: Nate is a good man and a good psychologist; he has the team's back and is always there when we need to talk about stuff usually after a team member was hurt. He had my back when Callen was shot and came by the hospital, not only to see if Callen was ok but to see if any of the team needed support, he was the same when Dom died, Although Callen helped keep us together as a team, I saw him talking to Nate in the corridor and I know he didn't come up with all that stuff by himself and I think that they worked together to keep the team as a whole. Nate seems to know when one of us needs to talk but he has the sense just to be there when we come to him and not push. You are going to replace a great man. Nate is one of the team and we will always be there if he needs us.

* * *

Kensi: Nate is compassionate, he doesn't just sit in his office and wait till we have to see him, he regularly comes down to the bullpen and interacts with the team, and he takes the time to know each of us individually. Knowing our likes and dislikes isn't what makes him good at his job though, it's the little things like knowing when I'm down and I need to talk or when I just need doughnuts. He will just place a box on my desk before I get into work and have them ready without saying a word. (Between you and me I think he just has certain dates marked in his calendar). He always seems to be in when Deeks infuriates me and doesn't mind if I talk for hours about how annoying he is. Nate will always make time for each member of the team as needed, He even took the time out to help me study up on art for a meeting I had with a friend as I had told her for my cover that I worked in an Art Gallery, he consistently goes above and beyond his job description and more than a team member I think in all honesty he is my friend as well.

* * *

Deeks: I was the newest member to join the field agents after one of their own, Dominic Vail, died. It was a hard set of shoes to fill so I kinda know what you're going to be going through. Nate took the time to sit me down and fill me in on what Dominic had been like, what his place in the team was and how hurt the team had been after he died. Being only a cop and not a fully fledged Agent I don't have to see Nate for my psyche evals. But I have found him more easygoing to talk to that the LAPD shrinks. He knows what happened in my past and unlike the LAPD shrink he doesn't hold that or anything else I have done to get here against me. Nate knows how I feel about Kensi and although right now it is just a thing he will let me talk about how much she can drive me up the wall with her bad driving and constant sniping about me and still make me feel good about being her partner. Nate is the glue that holds the team together, even though he's leaving I think that the others will be talking to him a lot after he leaves, that is no reflection on you but these agents don't do change all that well. Me….hell, I'm LAPD; if I don't like ya I don't have to talk to you, I'll just go surfing, Good Luck!

* * *

Callen: Ok….Nate, the thorn in my side, I mean he is a good guy and all, He's like a dog with a bone, if he gets one little tidbit of information he will run with it bugging ya until you give him your whole life story. Geez that sounds bad but, he really isn't. He is there for the team whenever they need him; he always has time for them all when they do need him, even if it isn't in an office environment. He has even been known to wait for Deeks at the beach after he got shot and gave him is Psyche evals on the beach. He helped keep the team together after Dom died and I think he may have been responsible for those awful karaoke nights that 'Hetty' suggested. When it comes to me and my feelings he has learnt to butt out, I don't need to talk to a psychologist as I am doing fine, although if he thinks I have a problem he tends to follow me around till I talk…A trait I suggest you don't copy! Nate is a good guy and was a fundamental part of the team you won't be able to replace him and as you might have been told we don't like change to much, but we will welcome you and I'm sure as long as you don't push too much that you will find your own place on the team. As team leader I will do what I can to help, but you should know it will take someone great to fill the void that Nate Getz is leaving behind.

Good Luck!

(And Nate this is what you get for writing unofficial biographies on us and thinking we wouldn't find out.) G.

* * *

Monday morning Nate walked into his office and stopped, someone had been in there.

He looked over at his desk and realized he had left the files on his desk, as he tidied away he saw the last file sitting on the top, Getz, N. slowly he sat in his chair and read through what the team had to say.

An hour later with a smile on his face, he let out a small chuckle and placed the last file inside the manila envelope with the others, sealed it up and placed it on his desk. He wrote: For my successor, on the front cover and carefully placed it in his drawer. Even though it was his last day he got up and went to do his favorite morning pastime….

Team watching.


End file.
